Flirting with Death
by DeannaNovak
Summary: Killing people, taking things-the family business. Sam and Dean are high-profile serial killers, who rob banks to pay the bills. Castiel and Gabriel were low-profile serial killers, who were careful and had never been noticed, until Castiel starts a game with Dean Winchester.
1. Interest

Dean twirled a knife slowly. "Now, buddy, we've been over this, but let's do it again. You can tell me what I want to hear, or you can get a little more acquainted with my brother."

"I don't," the man kneeling on the ground looked up at his captor, "know how to open the safe."

"Wrong." Dean grinned. "Sam?"

"He's not going to talk, Dean." Sam looked up at the ceiling. He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, idly looking at the ceiling. "Can we move onto the next one now?"

Dean nodded. "Thought he'd be smarter than his friend over there." He gestured at a body in the corner. "Finish him, Sammy."

"Gladly." Sam caught the knife Dean threw at him and flicked it to get the blood off.

"Wait! Wait." Sam paused and looked at the man on the floor. "The manager can open it."

"And who is that?" Sam asked. The man on the floor pointed at a woman who looked shocked by the betrayal.

"Sam?" Dean asked.

"You've been very helpful." The kneeling man sagged with relief before Sam lashed out, slitting the man's throat. "But we don't like traitors."

* * *

"Gabriel, I understand what you're saying." The man in the trench coat rubbed his eyes.

"Are you sure about that? Because, if you did, I think something would have changed by now. Nothing has been changed by now." The shorter man, Gabriel, crossed his arms.

"Your arguments make sense, but-"

"There is no but, Castiel." Gabriel stood up from his chair. "You need to stop this."

"I am doing the same thing you do, Gabriel. It is simply on a bigger scale."

"A bigger scale? Castiel, I kill one, maybe two people a month. That's how you don't get caught. You take bad people and you kill them without making it seem like they were murdered. You don't leave notes and you definitely don't kill them in front of security cameras in broad daylight!" His voice got louder as the speech went on. Gabriel took a breath. "Look, Cassy, I obviously don't have a problem with the killing. I'd just prefer if your reign of terror didn't end with me having to find a new partner or worse, having your trail lead back to me."

"I am sorry, Gabriel, but I will continue my 'reign,' as you call it." Castiel looked up, his blue eyes steady and unyielding.

Gabriel sighed and sat back down. "Don't do the finger quotes. You're a serial killer, not a socially awkward accountant. Act like it."

* * *

"Dean! Your boyfriend's on television again." Sam leaned into Dean's bedroom.

"Not my boyfriend." Dean mumbled as he sat up and stretched. Nevertheless, four minutes later, he was sitting in his bathrobe in front of the tv.

"The correction killer has struck again. He has killed a paster, apparently because of the man's violent homophobic views. The pastor and members of his church have been suspected of at least twenty-seven hate crimes, including three that resulted in deaths. The police have not yet released the note left by the killer. Meanwhile, across the country, the Winchester Brothers have also struck again. Once again, all guards were killed. Witnesses say that they interrogated multiple hostages and killed one for not revealing the way to open the vault and another for doing so. Five more were killed seemingly at random. The bank has revealed that no money was taken from the vault, but items worth a total of ten thousand dollars were stolen." Dean turned off the television.

"Sam, did we take anything from the vault?"

"Nope." Sam didn't look up from his laptop.

"Those bastards." Dean slammed his coffee cup on the table.

"You can keep trying to break our belongings," Sam said with a small smile, "or you can do something about it. I've found where those bastards live."

"Awesome." Dean grinned.

* * *

"They didn't release my note." Castiel slammed the door. "What's the point of the press if my note wasn't released?"

"Cassy, down boy. Why do you want the note released, anyway?" Gabriel looked up from where he was seated on the couch.

"I-I want the world to understand." Castiel went to the fridge.

"Uh huh. Are you putting both of us in danger to get the attention of Dean Winchester?"

"No." Castiel slammed the fridge.

"Great. My brother got a crush on a serial killer." Gabriel groaned.

"Your brother is a serial killer. As are you, for that matter."

"Excuse you. I am an artist. Do you remember the Harland murder? And you didn't deny it." Castiel ignored Gabriel. "Are you kidding me? You're leaving clues for the police and being caught on camera because a boy you went to high school with is doing it too? If he jumped off a cliff- Oh wait, this is worse because you're bringing me with you."

"Gabriel-"

"Cassy, this is a bad idea."

"I know that."


	2. Contact

"Look, I don't want to kill you, buddy." Dean drawled, a smirk on his face.

"Yes, you do." Sam interjected. He was sitting on the bank owner's desk, twirling his favorite knife and grinning at the kneeling, terrified man.

"Okay, I may want to kill you, but I want you to tell the truth more." Dean held his gun, lazily pointing it at the man. "William-Can I call you Billy? I'm going to call you Billy. Billy, you lied to the world and stole money. That, I don't really care about. Come on, I kill people for a living. What's a little theft and deceit between friends? However, Billy-" He crouched down and held the gun closer to the bank owner. "We are not friends. And despite what you may think, my brother and I are very fond of our reputations. My brother, here," He gestured with his free hand towards Sam, who had stood up from the desk. "has a pattern that he wants to follow. A very specific pattern that he spent a very long time perfecting. And you, Billy, messed up that pattern. My brother doesn't like it when people mess up his plans."

"I really don't." Sam said from behind the bank owner. "Now, Billy, you're going to write a letter by hand and this is what it's going to say."

After William had written the letter, he signed it and put down the pen. His hands shaking, he looked up. "I write your letter, okay? Now, let me go." When Sam grinned at him, pity and glee mixed in his expression, the last bit of hope the bank owner had disappeared.

"Oh, Billy. You haven't been paying attention to the news, have you? You're not getting out of this. You framed us for your robbery. You disturbed my plans. You chose the wrong serial killers to go up against." Sam shook his head. "Dean?"

Dean lowered his gun to the point between William's neck and skull. "Good night, buddy. Have fun in hell. We'll see you in a few years, don't worry."

Later, when Dean used William's handkerchief to wipe the blood off his gun, Sam looked up from the bloodstained letter. "You couldn't have waited until I got the letter off the desk?"

"If you wanted the letter clean, you should have said so." Dean grumbled. "You can still read it, can't you?"

Sam sighed. "Fine. Speaking of letters, did you read the Correction's this morning?"

Dean dropped the bloodied handkerchief on the back of William's head, covering the hole in the base of his skull. "No, why?"

"It was to you."

* * *

"Finally they released my letter. Honestly, what could possibly have taken them so long?" Castiel collapsed on the armchair across from Gabriel.

"Dear god, Cassie. This letter is a bit much, even for you." Gabriel looked up from the printout of the note he was reading. "'Someday, I'll be able to speak to you and you will understand.' And 'Dean, you don't remember me, but I remember you.' You're getting a little creepy here."

"Once again, Gabriel, we are serial killers. If I am not mistaken, that is the epitome of 'creepy'"

"Stop with the finger quotes already. I get it, I get it. But, handwritten? The police are going to have a field day with this, Castiel. We have rules for a reason. No handwritten notes. Why no handwritten notes, Cassie?" Gabriel threw a piece of candy from the bowl next to him into his mouth.

"Because they are an unnecessary risk." Castiel recited in the monotone only found in response to lectures.

"And?"

"They provide too much information to investigators. I get it, Gabriel. You don't approve." Castiel stood up and tried to stalk out of the room.

"Cassie." Gabriel stood up and caught his arm. "This isn't about me hating Dean Winchester. This is about me keeping you safe. You're going to get yourself killed if you pull stunts like this. I hate being the responsible one, but do you remember how we lost Lucy? Mikey? Hell, even Anna. You get arrogant. You stop being careful. You get sloppy. And then, you get caught. Even Zachariah can't get us off of murder charges. I, Gabriel, am telling you to be careful. Cassie, you have to see that you're going too far."

"Turn up the volume."

"What?"

"The television. Turn up the volume, now." Castiel ripped his arm out of Gabriel's grip and picked up the remote.

"The Winchester Brothers have responded to the Correction Killer's note in a violent and horrifying fashion." The reporter said, her face grim.

"Is there another way?" Gabriel grumbled.

"In a printed note left pinned to a dead man's suit, the older brother wrote 'Correction: I hear you're interested in me. If you are who I think you are, kill the boring one.' Police are trying to decode the message in a frenzy to find the assigned target and hopefully the killers. Now, in breaking news-" Gabriel turned off the television and turned to Castiel.

"The boring one?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Our chemistry teacher in high school." Castiel whispered. "We were lab partners in science for all four years. He said that the chemistry teacher was just like our biology teacher because they both had the same jacket. Except, chemistry was the boring one because at least in biology you got to dissect something. I agreed and we called him the boring one for the rest of the year. He remembers me."

"Whoa, Cassie. Calm down. Look, you need to think about this. That teacher hasn't done anything. We don't do that." Gabriel looked at Castiel, panic in his eyes.

"He's in my way. I need to let Dean know. I need to-" Castiel grabbed his coat off the back of the couch.

"Cassie, stop." Gabriel got up and reached for Castiel. "You can't just kill someone because Dean Winchester told you to. Think about this."

"Gabriel, he remembers me." Castiel slammed the door open.

"This game is going to cost us all." Gabriel put his head in his hands. "Just wait for a moment. You don't-"

Castiel turned and glared at Gabriel. "I have to." He hissed and slammed the door behind him, leaving Gabriel in shock.


End file.
